Eurasian Socialist Union
|date = 4/11/2008 |link = |termin = 19/11/2008 |link2= |status = Cancelled |color = darkred }} The Eurasian Socialist Union was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Jamahiriya and the Socialist People's Army. Signed 4 November 2008, it was cancelled fifteen days later. Text of the Treaty Preamble We the undersigned alliances hereby declare a Mutual Defense and optional Aggression Pact in light of forwarding and protecting the Cause, whether it be Socialism or Communism. Socialists and Communists are all Comrades and must work together. Article I – Definitions Signatory – An alliance in the Eurasian Socialist Union – A Communist or Socialist alliance that will work to forward the Cause of either political orientations. Any nation or within a signatory alliances or alliance in the ESU will be protected by all of the alliances in the ESU against any kind of attack, economicly, militarily, FA, etc. Article II – Financial Aid A Signatory may request financial aid from ESU-Alliances for any justifiable reason. A request must include a reason for aid, the type of aid needed, and the amount of said aid. Signatories will have the option of aiding the Signatory who requests aid but are not obligated to do so. However, Signatories must send financial aid during war or during reconstruction. Article III – Military Defense Aside from the financial aid required during war all Signatories MUST provide immediate military aid in the event of an attack on a Signatory unless they clearly state they would not like assistance. In the event of an attack by an aggressor who holds a treaty with a signatory the said signatory must cancel said treaty unless the alliance being attacked specifically states they may keep the treaty. However, in respect of other treaty cancellation times the signatory may allow the cancellation time to elapse before joining in military but not financial aid. Article IV – Military Aggression Signatories may not initiate an attack on a fellow Signatory or a current treaty partner of a Signatory member. Signatories retain the right to activate other defense pacts with Outside Treaty Partners and other Signatories have the right to activate this treaty to aid in that aggression. The right to declare war on other alliances remains independently in the hands of Signatories for any reason they see fit and fellow Signatories have the option to activate this treaty to aid in that aggression. If a Signatory provokes a larger alliance the rest of the bloc is NOT responsible even if the Signatory is 'defending' since it was the instigator. Article V – Admission New alliances may be invited to become signatories by unanimous vote of the current signatories. Upon acceptance of their invitation, the invitee shall be added to the list of signatories, and shall immediately be subject to all rights and responsibilities of this treaty. However, any alliance may apply to join and will be accepted in the same manner as an invited alliance. Article VI – Expulsion Should a Signatory want the expulsion of another Signatory they would have to present a legitimate reason (e.x. Violation of treaty rules) to the other Signatories. The Signatory to be expelled must respond in 24 hours with a legitimate rebuttal. Following the rebuttal the other Signatories must vote within 48 hours. In order for expulsion to occur there must be a 75% approval with all the Signatories voting. The expelled Signatory will immediately be removed from the bloc and its responsibilities in the event of a vote of ‘for.’ Article VII – Information No Signatory may share any information about any other Signatory with non-treaty members. This includes previous members and members to be accepted. In the event of leaked information the treaty will be declared null and void with the turncoat Signatory and the other Signatories are obligated to declare war upon them. Article VIII – Seats In the ESU Each signatory is allowed 2 members from said alliance to each hold a 1 seat in the following categories described below- ESU PEACEKEEPING FORCES (PKF)- The PKF is responsible for keeping the peace within ESU as well as sending Peacekeepers to any alliance that requests ESU intervention and is accepted. The PKF is the last resort of the ESU in times of hardship and will be deployed only when necessary. ESU DIPLOMACY COUNCIL (DC)- the DC is responsible for all diplomatic actions of the ESU. This is the first line of defense and will be used whenever possible to avoid military action. Applications for membership will also go through the DC. Article IX – Withdrawal In the case of a Signatory wanting to withdraw from The Coalition of Micro-Alliances they must present the other Signatories with their reason for leaving. After 72 hours of the last confirmation of receiving a message about withdrawal the Signatory is freed of all responsibilities. Signatories For the Jamahiriya *Ksehersonos, Supreme Leader *Al Ashtraki, Brotherly Leader and Guide of the Revolution For the Socialist People's Army *Bobithy Category:Jamahiriya Category:Defunct Treaties